Role Switch
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Rachel had always been dominant when making love to Quinn. This time Quinn has a different idea. {Rachel G!P warning.} [Total Smut]


A bead of sweat slid down Rachel's face from her forehead as she let out a breath, that matched the pants coming from her girlfriend under her. Rachel leaned down kissing Quinn's neck softly as she pushed into her cock inside her girlfriend harder, the action making Quinn's legs spread further along with a moan earned from the pleasure.

The only sound Rachel could register in her mind was the squeaking of the bed, the harsh pants and moans and the wet sound of skin slapping together. Not bad for celebrating the two year anniversary with her girlfriend.

The whispering of Quinn's soft "Yes" each time Rachel slid deep inside the blonde, their hips connecting for a second before Rachel pulled back made Rachel's cock twitch each time. Rachel placed her lips on Quinn's pulse point loving the feeling of the vibration with each rapid beat under her lips.

She was doing this to Quinn. Making her wet enough that each time her cock slid out she could picture it shining from Quinn's cum surrounding it, making Quinn's heart beat rapid while she pushed her into the bed, fucking her faster. There was nothing more Rachel loved than making her girl feel pleasure. She was in love with this girl. _Her girl._

"Oh god Rachel" Quinn arched her back, allowing her chest to press up into Rachel as the brunette angled herself perfectly to his Quinn's g-spot. Quinn shut her eyes and let out high pitched breaths as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"That's it, right there...Yes...Yes!" Quinn dragged her nails down Rachel's back earning a low growl from the shorter girl. "I'm gonna, I'm Gonna...Rachel!" The brunette let her jaw drop softly as Quinn squeezed her meat and she felt the rush of Quinn's juices hitting against her cock as Rachel slammed her hips together with Quinn's, Quinn cum sticking to Rachel's hip while Rachel released herself into Quinn.

Quinn let out a sigh as she felt herself being filled up with Rachel's hot cum. She didn't even mind when Rachel fell onto her, trying to catch her breath. With each exhale from Rachel softly hitting against Quinn's neck the blonde couldn't help but shiver and buck her hip up against Rachel's, feeling the cock that she loved to be pounded by twitch inside her.

"We've been together for two years" Quinn whispered, a small smile making it's way onto Quinn's face. She felt Rachel nod against her neck.

"What a wonderful seven-hundred and thirty days" Rachel breathed out. Quinn's heart skipped a beat as she chuckled softly at Rachel's words. Always the dork. Quinn's smile slowly faltered as she swallowed harshly.

"I um...Rachel...Can...Can I...Top...You?" At the question Quinn bit her lip as she felt Rachel stop her panting, before the brunette breathed out again. The twitch inside Quinn made her feel less worried about asking the question than she expected.

She knew Rachel would never judge her, or mock her, for anything she wanted to do. This was just a big step to Quinn since each time they would have intercourse Quinn was always either on her back or on her stomach taking it in from Rachel. And she enjoyed it, she really did, she just wanted to know what it would be like to have Rachel pinned on her back for once.

Rachel slowly leaned up, placing a small kiss to Quinn's cheek before placing another to Quinn's mouth. Pulling back her brown eyes shined in the moon light while she stared down at her beloved blonde.

"Of course, love" Was all Rachel could say before she was flipped over. Her back pressed into the mattress beneath her as Quinn placed her legs on either side of Rachel's hip. Unfortunately in the switch, Rachel's cock had slipped out. but neither complained about the semen now drying on the bed sheet beside them.

Quinn sat ontop of Rachel's stomach, her hands running over Rachel's body softly, starting from the sides of her face, down the side of her neck, only to stop so Quinn could cup her breast. Rachel bit her lip, while she placed her hands on Quinn's hips.

"I'm in complete control" Quinn whispered as Rachel nodded.

"Yes, love" Quinn slowly leaned forward, Her hands rubbing tenderly against Rachel's breasts, her fingers lightly pinching her nipples, while Quinn could see Rachel's half hard cock against her back.

"You obey me tonight, baby" Quinn whispered a few inches away from Rachel's lips. Rachel could only nod before Quinn slid her top lip between Rachel's, her tongue parting Rachel's lips more as it made it's way into her mouth, rubbing softly against the brunette's.

Quinn removed her left hand from Rachel's breast and taking Rachel's hand, wrapping her small fingers around her own cock.

"pump yourself baby, make yourself hard for me" Quinn whispered against the brunette's lips as she obligated, Quinn placed her hand back on her breast as felt Rachel's hand moving up and down behind her.

Small whimpers left Rachel's mouth as Quinn pulled at her nipples, and Rachel twisted her hand around her cock, her cock stood hard and ready, pre-cum already leaking out.

"That's it" Quinn whispered, Leaning up, and removing Rachel's hand from her member as Quinn moved back, successfully rubbing the slit of her clit against Rachel's rock hard cock.

"mmm, Now I-oh-I want you to-to slid it in, babe" Quinn swallowed. "Please" Rachel's lips quirked up at the polite demand from Quinn.

"Of course, baby" Placing her hands firmly on the blonde's hips, the brunette rose up, lifting up the blonde, lowering her hips from Quinn's so that her cock could stand at full attention as it touched the entrance of the blonde.

Quinn bit her lip in anticipation as she stared down at the brunette who locked eyes with her, before pushing in. Quinn's jaw dropped as she was spread deliciously by the cock. Rachel bit her lip, feeling the tight warmness from her beloved, until their hips met again. Rachel let herself lay flat on the bed as Quinn moved her hands down to her abs, tracing the outline as she rocked against her softly.

Quinn shut her eyes softly, rocking against Rachel, feeling the brunette's cock slide against each wall inside her was a feeling that she was glad to finally experience. Her eyes opened when she felt pre-cum be released and the tense of Rachel's abs under her fingers.

"R-Rachel" Quinn swallowed as Rachel nodded.

"Yes baby"

"T-Thrust" Rachel simply nodded at the new demanded before rubbing Quinn's side and pushing her hips against the bed before connecting them with Quinn's effectively moving her up before dropping down and doing it again.

Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was continuously lifted up by Rachel's hips, the feeling of the brunette's cock pushing deeply inside her, even more deeply than it had been before was pure pleasure to the blonde.

She will never regret this decision.

"F-Faster, Baby" Quinn let out another soft demand as Rachel obligated. Rachel, herself was in heaven as she felt the warm juices of Quinn around her cock as some leak out to spread down the sides of her hips.

"Sit up, babe" Quinn whispered, but loud enough for Rachel to hear as she pushed up, Her arms automatically wrapping around Quinn's waist as Quinn slid her hands around Rachel's neck. Their eyes locked as Rachel thrust harshly up into Quinn.

"like that, oh god, feels so good" Quinn mumbled, her eyes ready to close from the pleasure but she refused to look away from the dark, lust filled eyes of her baby. Her nails scraped the back of Rachel's neck and smile softly when she felt a larger amount of pre-cum spill into her.

"You ready to-ah-to cum babe?" Quinn asked, Rachel whimpered and nodded harshly. Rachel could feel the tightening in her abs, she was ready to explode in her girlfriend, and as was Quinn.

Running her hands through the brunette's hair, Quinn lifted herself, as Rachel lowered her hips, so that when she dropped down as Rachel thrusted up they both released their pleasure onto each other.

Quinn threw her head back as she was filled with seven ropes of cum splashing into her as Rachel leaned her head back, feeling the ultimate tight grip surrounding her cock, in the most perfect way.

Rachel leaned forward pressing her lips to Quinn's pulse point as Quinn tilted her head to the side giving the brunette more access.

After a five minute make-out session followed by Quinn being wrapped up in Rachel's arms and slowly falling asleep, it was Quinn's most favourite and most memorable night.

* * *

**This was a requested story and I really hope I lived up to your expectations of what you asked for. also sorry for the longest wait that you ever had to like wait for.**


End file.
